This invention relates to devices for exercising the vaginal muscles.
The primary object of the present invention is to afford a novel device for use in exercising the vaginal muscles of a female.
Another object is to afford a novel device of the aforementioned type which may be readily inserted into the vagina of a female.
A further object is to afford a novel device of the aforementioned type, the parts of which are constituted and arranged in a novel and expeditious manner effective to protect the female against injury during insertion thereof into the vagina and during use thereof in the exercising of the vaginal muscles.
Weakness of the muscles of the pelvic floor is common among the adult female population, and, particularly, among those who have borne children. Advanced degrees of weakness of these muscles culminate in loss of support of the bladder, urethra, rectum and uterus.
Exercise is a well established means of obtaining and maintaining muscle fitness. Exercises may be classified into passive, active and resistive categories. Resistive exercises require the use of muscles against a force which, commonly, is relatively small at the beginning of an exercise program and gradually increases as the muscle tone and strength increases.
The pelvic floor muscles support the vaginal walls of a female. It is an important object of the present invention to afford a novel device for use in resistive exercising of these muscles.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel device of the aforementioned type wherein the resistive force thereof increases with increases in the tone and strength of the muscles.
Exercise devices for insertion into the vagina of a female have been heretofore known in the art, being shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,507,858, issued to Arnold Kegal; 2,541,520, issued to Arnold Kegal; 3,598,106, issued to Eric Buning; 3,726,273, issued to Ned S. Cole; 4,048,985, issued to Howard A. Sasse; 4,050,449, issued to Frank S. Castellana, et al; 4,106,489, issued to Kenneth W. Martin; and 4,216,783, issued to Howard Kaiser.
Exercise devices of the aforementioned type, which have been heretofore known in the art, have commonly had several inherent disadvantages, such as, for example, being difficult to insert into the vagina; being painful to insert into the vagina or being painful in use during exercising of the vaginal muscles; being so constituted and arranged as to create danger of injury to the vagina during insertion thereinto and/or during use therein; or creating a maximum initial pressure against the vaginal walls, which, in the use thereof, can be the cause of injury to damage to such walls, and the like and also because the compositions of such devices are latex or rubber, such materials are irritative to human tissue and difficult to clean and maintain for repetitive use. It is an important object of the present invention to overcome such disadvantages.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel exercise device of the aforementioned type, which, when inserted into position of use in a vagina, exerts a soft, yielding minimal pressure or force against the vaginal walls, which force increases as the vaginal muscles are exercised and contract.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel exercise device of the aforementioned type, wherein the parts thereof are so constituted and arranged that, in use, the female using the device is able to recognize the degree of muscle activity being exerted by her own sensations.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel device of the aforementioned type, which, if desired, may embody a measuring device for indicating the amount of muscle contraction taking place durihg exercise by measurement of the volume of displaced air from the device.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel exercise device of the aforementioned type which is practical and efficient in operation, and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawing which, by way of illustration, shows a preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best mode in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.